


Waiting on the Outside

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex waits for their daughter to get home from her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the Outside

Eve walks out of the kitchen and into the front hall.  She’s not at all surprised to find Alex sitting on the front porch steps.  She is, however, surprised that he hasn’t started pacing yet.  She steps outside and moves to sit down beside him.

 

“It’s nine forty-five,” Alex says.

 

“You gave her until ten,” Eve responds. 

 

“Why did you let me do that?”  He looks at Eve.  “You should have stepped in.”

 

“Emma is fifteen, Alex.  You have to stop thinking she’s a little girl.  We trust her and we trust Scott.”

 

“We do?  Why do we trust Scott?  He’s a sixteen year old boy.  I know how they think.”

 

“I know you do.  And you also know how fifteen year old girls’ dads think too.  Do you really think Scott is going to do something to upset you?  Not to mention his own father won’t be happy if something happens.”

 

Alex frowns at Eve.  “I should have told her no.”

 

“So she could go around all weekend ignoring you?  No, I don’t think so.  Now come on, Alex.  She does not need to see Daddy waiting for her to get home.  She’ll think you don’t trust her.”  She rubs his back.

 

“She’s too young to date.”

 

“I was fourteen when I had my first real date.”

 

“You weren’t my daughter.”

 

Eve sighs as she stands up.  “I’m going to go change and go out back.  If you insist on being outside, you’ll follow.”

 

“Change?  For what?”  Alex looks up at Eve.

 

“Hot tub.”  She walks back inside. 

 

Within minutes, they’re sinking down into the hot tub.  Eve smiles at Alex.  “Now, isn’t this better?”

 

Alex slides his arms around her.  “Much better.”  He kisses the side of her neck.

 

“Good.  Now relax, because she’s home.”

 

**The End**


End file.
